


Maid for Each Other

by bubblepulp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepulp/pseuds/bubblepulp
Summary: For Kinktober 2019.Prompts: cross dressing | begging | bukkake“But those dresses look nice, don’t you think?”





	Maid for Each Other

Though Bokuto Koutarou had 37 weaknesses and counting, he had just as many strengths or endearing traits. One of the most useful being that Bokuto-san was a terrible liar on the few instances he even considered lying.

So when they had passed by a maid cafe on the way home from a date one day, and Bokuto had let his eyes linger on the sign, contemplative, Akaashi had stopped next to him. There was always a quiet worry that Bokuto-san might realize that he could do better, that even if most people found him strange, there were still people who were inexplicably drawn to him. Akaashi being a good example.

“Do you want to go inside Bokuto-san?” Honestly, it wouldn’t be one of the weirder places they’d gone together or that weirdest thing Bokuto-san had convinced him to do. 

“No.” When Akaashi had made a considering but disbelieving noise, Bokuto-san had turned back to him with a grin. “Really I don’t! I have you, Akaashi!” The sentiment enough was enough to make Akaashi flush, warmed by Bokuto-san’s smile and affectionate gaze. Demurely, he broke their shared gaze, about to suggest they move on, when Bokuto-san had added, “But those dresses look nice, don’t you think?”

That question alone was enough to send Akaashi down a week long spiral in which he researched various stores and online retailers, trying to desperately find something that Bokuto-san would also find 'nice'. In the end, he decided price was more important than quality in this instance. He didn’t want to spend too much if it was a passing whim of Bokuto-san’s, and there was also something deeply arousing about thinking about Bokuto-san ripping stockings or the dress in his haste to fuck him.

With thoughts like those plaguing him all week, Akaashi had been rather impatient to invite Bokuto-san to his house to unveil his findings. So much so that Bokuto-san had barely been able to take off his shoes and greet Akaashi properly before Akaashi had pushed him up against a wall and tugged his pants down. 

“Are you wearing a dress?” Bokuto-san had squeaked out in surprise, as Akaashi exhaled his hot breath over Bokuto-san’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Yes. Do you think it looks nice?” Akaashi asked coyly, looking up at Bokuto-san through lowered lashes, feeling his boyfriend squirm uncomfortably under his hands.

“Yes.” Bokuto-san was surprisingly quiet and understated about this, the word coming out of him like it had been strangled out of him. While Akaashi liked his normal exuberance and lack of volume control, when he could make Bokuto-san speechless it filled him with a vindictive sort of pleasure. “And you’re wearing kneepads too?”

“I’m going to be on them for a while.” Akaashi said smartly, enjoying the way that Bokuto-san moaned just at the thought, smirking victoriously. If Bokuto-san hadn’t been fully hard before, he definitely was now. Nuzzling Bokuto-san’s leg, Akaashi mouthed along Bokuto-san’s clothed dick. “But I’m not sure if you really appreciate the lengths I’ve gone to for this Bokuto-san.”

“I appreciate you so much right now Akaashi.” Bokuto-san said quickly and with feeling, finally peeling his hands away from his face to run them through Akaashi’s hair. Feeling his short nails scrape along his scalp made Akaashi sigh, his eyes fluttering shut briefly. “You’re so good to me. I love you a lot and please pleaseplease-”

As much as Akaashi liked hearing compliments from Bokuto-san, as clumsy and earnest as they were, he also liked hearing the noises he made when Akaashi swallowed him down and let him cum multiple times on his face. 

“What about you?” Bokuto-san had asked, a bit in a daze after he had slid down the wall after his third orgasm, watching Akaashi as he went into the kitchen to wash off his face.

“I got one in your size as well. Once you drink some water, we’ll start again.” Akaashi said as he appeared back in the hallway, toweling off his hair and holding out a water bottle.

Bokuto-san accepted it with a brilliant smile, his face a perfect picture of contentment and bliss. “I really do love you a lot, Akaashi.”

Face wiped clean, Akaashi returned that smile as he sat down next to him, pressing a small affectionate kiss to Bokuto-san’s cheek.

“I love you too, Bokuto-san. Be ready in five minutes.”


End file.
